


Igloo

by mcprovostbarrellgrath



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcprovostbarrellgrath/pseuds/mcprovostbarrellgrath
Summary: After an annoyed Waverly comes home, it turns out that the two women have different opinions regarding a snowy winter.Old memories are shared, and in order to cheer up her girlfriend after an emotional time travel, Nicole decides to establish a new WayHaught winter tradition.





	Igloo

It was about noon on a peaceful Sunday. Nicole was in her living room, finally reading 'Bless the Child', which had been dusting on her shelf for over a year now. It was almost entirely silent. The only sound was the ticking of the clock on the wall. However, the quietness was interrupted by the sound of the turning lock of the front door.

Knowing that it was her girlfriend, Nicole didn't move to look up from her book, instead, she turned to the next page and continued reading.

After opening the door and entering the house, the little brunette closed the door with a sigh falling from her lips. Detecting a hint of exhaustion and annoyance in that sound, Nicole decided to look up from her book and directed her sight towards her girlfriend. The younger Earp was now hanging her coat and taking off her shoes with an expression on her face, that showed nothing but annoyance. Noticing the displeased expression, Nicole immediately stood up and approached her love.

Standing closely behind Waverly, Nicole reached with both hands around her, pulling the shorter woman towards herself, minimizing their distance. Waverly, giving into her girlfriend's embrace, let her body lay backward.

After planting a soft little kiss on the brunette's head, Nicole rested her head on Waverly's left shoulder.

“Is everything alright baby?” Nicole quietly asked from the side.

The redhead silently waited for a response, however, not successfully. Nicole pulled a bit away, gently turning Waverly so that they would both face each other.

Looking at a little frown on Waverly's lowered face, Nicole reached with her right hand for the brunette's chin.

“Baby, what's wrong?” Nicole asked after lifting Waverly's sight to get eye contact.

“ It's just that...”Waverly started, turning towards the window.

“All that snow and cold, it's just so annoying. I mean it took me like five times to get the car to start, you can barely walk in that mess and it's freezing cold. I hate winter and it hates me,” Waverly continued with a sigh at the end.

Hearing that, Nicole couldn't help but chuckle a little. _'How can someone be so cute while being angry.'_ Nicole asked herself.

“Are you...are you laughing at me?” Waverly asked, frowning in disbelief.

“Oh babe I'm sorry, but how about, seeing the bright side of it all instead,” Nicole suggested.

“How? There is nothing positive about that, it's all just shit,“ Waverly responded.

“How can you say such an awful thing?” Nicole asked in fake indignation while holding her right hand over her heart.

“ Are you done making fun of me?” Waverly asked quite displeased while facing her girlfriend with crossed arms.

“Oh, don't be so grumpy. I'm just teasing you a bit,” Nicole replied before enveloping Waverly in a hug.

“ No, but for real. I love winter and especially all the snow,” Nicole said in a really serious tone.

“How can you say such an awful thing?” The little brunette responded in a sarcastic tone.

Seeing that Waverly's previous tension had eased, caused the redhead to smile in relief.

“Well, it brings back some happy childhood memories,” Nicole started while watching the white scenery outside.

Turning her sight from the window back to Waverly, Nicole didn't see annoyance anymore, instead, Waverly's expression was a mixture of surprise and attentiveness.

So Nicole began to recite her most favorite winter memory to her girlfriend...

“ _As a child, I loved to play in the snow. I mean I really loved it. I would spend hours outside and built all sorts of stuff. This one time I built an igloo. I loved it so much and was so proud when I finished it, that I got a bunch of my toys inside and spend quite some time in it. Eventually, I fell asleep. At some point I woke up again, hearing my mom cry my name like crazy. She was trying to find me. She didn't know that I was in that igloo. When I finally came out and she found out that I was in the backyard the entire time, she told me how she looked through the entire house, desperately trying to find me. She told me how worried she was and that it is dangerous to fall asleep outside in the cold. I told her that I had so much fun in my self-built igloo that I lost track of time and eventually fell asleep. She noticed how proud I was of that thing, that she asked me to tell her exactly how I built it. So I began to describe in fine detail how I created my architectural snow masterpiece. Then at the end, she asked me if she had the permission to visit me someday in my new home._ _I immediately told her that she had to come inside. Inside the igloo, she then told me how amazed she was at how cozy I made it myself and that she did not see any reason for me to ever get back inside that stupid wood house we had. Hearing that made me so proud._ _She spent quite a lot of time with me inside the igloo._

_When it finally got dark she was like, 'So it's getting pretty dark already. I think I'll go inside and have a nice cup of hot cocoa. Bye Nicky, have fun in your new home.'_

_At the mentioning of hot cocoa, I immediately asked her to wait for me an take me with her._

_She didn't say anything and just prompted me to take her outstretched hand. She then led me outside the bowl of snow. At the igloo entrance, she then squeezed my hand a little and walked towards the house._

_However, before we finally went inside the house I told her, that that igloo wasn't my new home, that my home was inside with her, in our beautiful blue house, and she said, ' Well my home is wherever you are my little marshmallow.' Then inside she made me a hot chocolate with cinnamon and marshmallows and chocolate chip cookies._

Nicole smiled with closed eyes while she continued, “ This is one of my favorite childhood memories and for sure my favorite winter memory. Whenever I miss her during this season I think back to this day to cheer me up. The following years we made a tradition out of building an igloo at least once during the holidays.”

Then Nicole opened her eyes again and directed her sight towards her girlfriend, facing her with a big smile.

Waverly immediately returned Nicole's smile with one of her own before she spoke, “ Thank you for sharing this with me.”

After saying this there was a brief moment where Waverly's face showed sadness, not long, but long enough for Nicole to notice it.

“Waves, what's wrong?” Nicole asked worried about her love.

“It's nothing,” Waverly said, though not quite convincingly.

“Wave, please talk to me,” Nicole plead the woman in front of her.

“It's just stupid. Just forget about it,” the young Earp replied, lowering her sight.

“Waverly look at me. Nothing about what you might think or feel is stupid. Don't ever say that, okay. Every feeling you have is valid, no matter how short-lived that feeling might be. They are part of you and every part of you is important, they make you unique and the beautiful person you are. Don't conceal your feelings, embrace them. Do you hear me? Now I ask you again. What is wrong Waves?”

“I...I just got a little jealous listening to you talking about that memory,” Waverly answered facing her fidgeting hands.

“What, Wave but...,” Nicole started, but was cut off by Waverly continuing.

 

“It's just that no one ever cared enough about me to spend time with me. I mean quality time. Willa and Wynonna spent most of their time with being mean to me, Willa actually kind of even tortured me. My father just had eyes for Willa and Wynonna and my Mother eventually left us, so my childhood wasn't filled with a lot of good memories.

The sad thing is that a lot of the good moments I had were with Bobo. He was the only one who played with me from time to time.

I never built an igloo on the homestead. I bet that if I would have gone missing, that no one would have missed or looked for me.

I don't want to sound disrespectful, but my childhood was much brighter when my parents were gone and I lived together with Wynonna, aunt Gus, and uncle Curtis.”

At that point, Nicole had to witness how Waverly's eyes slowly started to fill with tears.

 

Nicole immediately reached out to embrace her crying girlfriend in a gentle but firm hug.

The redhead was furious about the fact that Waverly was mistreated and wasn't loved with much devotion in the past.

While she started to move her right hand in soothing motions over Waverly's back Nicole quietly started to talk, “ Waverly Earp, you are an enrichment to everyone's life. You would certainly be missed if you were gone, do you hear me? You have people in your life that would die for you. _I would die for you._

Wave, you are loved. You are loved by all of our friends, your family and by me. I can't even express how much I love you. My life gets brighter with every passing second you are in it. I have never been this happy in my whole life. Nobody could replace the hole you would leave if you were gone. You are an irreplaceable and unique ray of sunshine.

I can not change what happened in the past, but I am here to make your future as happy as it can possibly be. You deserve a happy and full life, especially if you are someone that is contributing so much happiness to everybody's lives.“

Nicole slowly moved her hands towards Waverly's face and started to gently wipe away the few tears that were still running down Waverly's face. Looking her love deeply in the eyes Nicole continued, “ I love you. I love you and I want you to never doubt that.”

“ I love you too. I am so grateful to have you in my life as well, thank you, Nicole, for being here for me, “ Waverly replied, no longer crying but with a loving smile regarding her love.

Still feeling the need to cheer up her girlfriend Nicole decided to share more than the memory of a tradition. So Nicole reached for Waverly's coat on the coat rack and handed it to her, “ put this back on and meet me outside.”

“What? Why?” Waverly asked confused.

“Because we are going to build an igloo,” Nicole answered with a bright smile on her face.

Not protesting or questioning any further, Waverly reached for her coat with a slight smile and started to get dressed again.

While Waverly was already outside, Nicole was collecting some important supplies.

Waverly patiently waited outside. Then the moment Nicole exited the house Waverly was a little bit shocked at how loaded her girlfriend was. The redhead was carrying a shovel, a saw, a rectangular plastic mold, a few scarves, a top hat and Waverly could even see some carrots that were sticking out of her coat.

Waverly asked herself why Nicole owned a top hat but decided not to say anything.

Dropping all the things she was carrying on the ground Nicole sighed, “ If we are going to do this, we are going to do this right.”

“Alright, where do we start,” Waverly responded in gleeful anticipation and with a giant smile.

At the end of the day Waverly and Nicole, not only built an igloo, but also two snowmen and a snow Calamity Jane.

After they got changed into more comfortable clothes and entered the living room again, Nicole was determined to continue the tradition.

“Get comfortable on the sofa, I'll be right back,” Nicole said before she went into to kitchen.

Waverly did as she was told and patiently waited for her girlfriend to return.

After a few minutes, Nicole finally returned with a plate of vanilla dipped donuts and two cups of hot chocolate.

Instead of the smile from before Waverly faced the plate with a little frown, “ I thought your mother always made you chocolate chip cookies. Why did you change it?”

“This is now our special tradition and I thought it would be nice to have something you love in it as well, “ Nicole answered.

“Oh Nicole, as long as you are with me there is always something I love, but I appreciate the donuts,” Waverly replied with a grin, before she reached out for Nicole's face and pulled her in for a kiss, trying to convey all the love she felt for the woman in front of her.

“ Thank you for this lovely day, Nicole, I love you so much, “ Waverly said after pulling away.

“I love you and I would do anything to make you happy, “ Nicole replied before reaching with her arms around the short woman in front of her.

Lying here in Nicole's arms Waverly knew that no matter how awful her past has been, that her future will be filled with happiness as long as Nicole is by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sacrificing your time. Also feel free to point out any mistakes or leave constructive criticism. I am still a baby writer and am willing to learn.


End file.
